


family man

by InsideMyBrain



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Poems [5]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Family Man - Lily Allen, Fire, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Music, Mental Breakdown, Mentions of Burning Alive?, Poetry, actually i hope this turns out cool and heartwrenching like the song i based it off, edgy poetry, no shame was disappointing but family man is awesome go listen to it, the character death is very non-graphic don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: beatrice, after lemony.





	family man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/390005) by Lily Allen. 



> not quite sure what this is tbh. i wanted to write some angsty poetry based on that song, and then i thought it could be about beatrice mourning lemony's "death", so this happened. enjoy fam

**verse 1: young & stupid / wild & ruthless**

 

i know that you love me

but i know you know you should not

because i am broken and empty

wasting away, wasted in a parking lot

and now i never could cry

not in shock, just numb

trying indirectly to die

cause i'm young, in pain, and dumb

you're better off without me

i'm mourning another man

but we're about to marry

to fix me the only way you can

and i know i'm being selfish

my organization needs me

but i'm so helpless

can you hear my plea?

 

**verse 2: loose & faithless / lost & shameless**

 

i've gotten worse

i try so hard to forget

but his handkerchief is still in my purse

i should have said yes at the outset

i disappear into my role

wife and mother to be

wanting to drown myself in the punch bowl

at my own baby reveal party

when she's born i love her

my perfect little girl

i always did want to be a mother

maybe my wings can unfurl

i'm still in a trance

i never know what day it is

but i see your tries at romance

and i think i could live like this

 

**verse 3: please.**

 

it's not easy

being in this family

but i have two more

to live for

so i survive

feeling only half alive

fire after fire

no desire

then-

 

_i have to save them, protect them_

_i'll sacrifice myself like i should've fifteen years ago_

_my children, my husband_

_a ring on our wooden coffeetable_

_the carpet aflame_

_(savethemprotectthemsavehimprotecthimyoucouldn'the'sDEAD)_

_i don't want to die_

_(youfailedbeatricehe'sburningandsoareyou)_

_and i'm crying, put it out, don't leave me-!_

 


End file.
